For You
by Zehel-sama
Summary: No Summary. Special fic YunJaeMin birthday/ YunJaeMin family/ Yaoi/ M-preg


**_For You _**_by __**Tsubaki Jung**_

_a YunJae -__**Y**__unho x __**J**__aejoong- fanfiction_

_**G**__enre:: Romance, Family, M-preg, Yaoi_

_**R**__ated:: T _

_**C**__ast:: All member DBSK_

_**W**__a_rning:: _cerita keseluruhan __**mutlak**__ milik saya termasuk uri Minnie :D_

.

_**S**__ong this fic:: __**Y**__unhak (Choi Shin Sung) feat. __**A**__zu - __**P**__romise in a __**K**__iss_

.

.

Terlihat laki-laki tampan tengah menghembuskan napasnya panjang. Ia sudah melakukannya berkali-kali. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Yang jelas hari ini ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi meskipun ia sudah berusaha untuk menghilangkan kegelisahannya. Bahkan pria ini mengabaikan dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya.

"Aish, bagaimana ini?" gumamnya frustasi.

Ia pun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya guna melampiaskan stress yang melandanya. Duh, pikirannya benar-benar buntu. Ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik jika sedang mengalami tingkat stress akut.

Huh, semuanya berawal dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat ia mendiskusikan sesuatu oleh sahabatnya yang bernama Park Yoochun. Pria _cassanova_ dengan sejuta pesonanya berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang cenderung bersikap dingin dan _work a holic_.

Pria dengan nama lengkap Jung Yunho ini memijit pelipisnya untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa stresnya.

"Hanya ingin melamar saja rasanya sulit sekali. Ini lebih menyulitkan dibandingkan melakukan rapat dengan pemegang saham atau bertemu _client_. Rasanya aku ingin bunuh diri saja" katanya mulai bermonolog.

Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Mencoba menenangkan kembali pikirannya dan mempersiapkan hatinya. Tak lama kedua matanya pun terbuka. Senyum menawan menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Baiklah, ia sudah memutuskan jika hari ini ia akan memberikan kejutan untuk kekasihnya. Ia pun melirik sekilas jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Waktu sudah mulai memasuki jam makan siang, sepertinya ia masih punya waktu untuk mempersiapkannya.

Laki-laki itu mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya. Dengan segera ia mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Yoochun. Setelah itu ia kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Ia harus menyelesaikan semuanya. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!

.

.

.

"Hyung ada kiriman bunga untukmu" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan membawa sebuket bunga _Lily _putih.

Laki-laki cantik itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat pria imut yang datang menghampirinya.

"Dari siapa?"

"Tidak tahu. Tidak ada nama pengirimnya" katanya lagi.

Ia pun menerima buket bunga tersebut. Merasa heran karena ia belum pernah mendapatkan buket bunga. Bahkan kekasihnya sekalipun. Karena pria itu selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Laki-laki itu melirik pria yang masih setia berdiri disana.

"Kenapa masih disini?"

"Memang kenapa? Lagipula aku ingin tahu siapa pengirimnya" katanya antusias.

"Tidak! _Café _sedang ramai, sebaiknya kau kembali ke tempatmu"

Pria itu mencebilkan bibirnya kesal, "Hyung pelit sekali"

"Kim Junsu!"

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti"

Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya dan meninggalkan pria itu sendirian.

Pria cantik itu melepaskan kacamatanya dan mengambil secarik kertas yang ada di atasnya dan mulai membaca isinya.

.

_Bunga yang cantik untuk seseorang yang cantik _

_._

Laki-laki itu tertawa saat membaca tulisan tersebut.

Ia tahu siapa pengirimnya. _Well,_ siapa lagi jika bukan kekasihnya Jung Yunho. Ia sangat hapal tulisan tangan Yunho. Tapi yang membuatnya heran adalah sejak kapan beruang tampannya bersikap romantic seperti sekarang?

Apa fungsi otaknya sudah mulai rusak karena terlalu banyak bekerja?

Tak lama ponselnya bergetar menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Ia pun segera membukanya dan tertera nama Yunho disana.

.

.

_From : My lovely Yunho_

_Halo sayang, malam ini pastikan kau tidak ada acara_

_Dandanlah yang cantik, aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam_

_Nanti akan ada supir yang menjemputmu_

_Jangan sampai lupa, okay!_

_Aku mencintaimu _

_._

_._

Ya Tuhan! Apa itu sungguhan? Beruang tampannya benar-benar berubah sekarang!

"Aku tidak percaya beruang jelek itu mengirim pesan seperti ini padaku" gumamnya tak percaya. Apalagi saat melihat tanda hati diakhir kalimat.

"Mungkin akan ada hujan badai setelah ini" katanya lagi.

Tapi setelah itu ia tertawa. Mentertawai tingkah beruangnya yang sungguh di luar dugaan.

Kalau begitu setelah ini ia harus bersiap-siap untuk nanti malam.

.

.

Malamnya, terlihat sebuah _Limousine _hitam sudah menunggu di luar rumahnya. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya dan memasuki mobil tersebut. Dengan perasaan berdebar ia menunggu sampai mobil itu berhenti. Tak lama seorang supir membukakan pintu mobil.

Kini pria itu berada di depan rumah mewah yang sering dikunjunginya.

"Tuan muda menunggu Anda di taman belakang Tuan" katanya memberitahu pesan yang diucapkan Yunho sebelum menjemput pria bermarga Kim ini.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih" ucapnya ramah.

Ia pun segera memasuki halaman yang begitu luas dan berjalan masuk mengitari taman bunga. Langkah kakinya kini semakin dekat dengan taman yang berada di belakang rumah.

Namun, langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Bahkan laki-laki ini tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Kedua matanya menatap jalanan setapak dengan taburan kelopak bunga mawar dengan berbagai warna. Merah, _pink _dan putih. Dan terdapat sebuah meja dengan dua kursi dengan lilin yang menghiasinya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun segera melepas sepatu yang dikenakannya.

Dengan langkah hati-hati ia mulai berjalan melewati hamparan bunga mawar yang terasa begitu lembut menyapa telapak kakinya. Senyum manis menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Tak lama ia pun sampai di depan meja yang sudah tersaji dengan dua piring _steak _dan dua gelas _wine_. Di tengah-tengah terdapat dua buah lilin juga setangkai bunga mawar.

"Kau suka?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

Laki-laki itu menoleh kesamping dan mendapati seorang pria tampan dengan pakaian _casual_-nya berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Begitulah" katanya singkat.

Pria itu melangkah mendekat. Ia pun mengambil sepasang sepatu yang tadi dibawanya dan meletakkannya di bawah. Menggenggam tangan pria itu dan menuntunnya untuk duduk. Kini mereka tengah menikmati makan malam romantic dengan ditemani cahaya bulan.

Benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Jaejoong tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini sebelumnya. Setelah selesai makan malam, pria yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya kini tengah menekuk kedua kakinya dan sebuah kotak berisikan cincin berada di atas tangan kanannya.

"Yunho" panggilnya lirih.

Pria dihadapannya ini lagi-lagi menghela napasnya membuang rasa gugup yang mulai menyerang. Aih, padahal ia sudah berlatih dan menghapal kata-kata itu tadi siang, tapi kenapa sekarang tidak ada satu pun yang keluar dari bibirnya?

Pria cantik itu masih menunggu dan melihat gerak-gerik kekasihnya yang terlihat gusar.

"Hm, begini… sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin melakukannya tapi aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan bagaimana? Kau tahu kan ini sama sekali bukan sifatku"

Kedua matanya menatap lekat pria yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku memiliki banyak kekurangan dan aku pun bukan seseorang yang memiliki kesempurnaan. Aku tahu aku selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku dan aku bukan tipe pria romantic seperti Yoochun. Dan sekarang ijinkan aku untuk memilikimu sepenuhnya. Memintamu untuk menemaniku dan selalu berada disisiku—"

Menghela napas sejenak, "—Kim Jaejoong, maukah kau menikah denganku? Menjadi pendampingku?"

Kedua mata bulatnya berkedip-kedip lucu. Bahkan bibir mungilnya tidak mengatakan apapun. Keringat dingin mulai menetes di pelipisnya saat menyadari jika Jaejoong tak kunjung membalas kata-katanya.

"Sayang, katakan sesuatu. Jangan diam seperti ini. Kau membuatku takut" kata Yunho frustasi.

Mau tak mau Jaejoong tertawa saat mendapati wajah Yunho yang benar-benar lucu.

"Ya! Kenapa malah tertawa? Kau tidak tahu, aku menghapal kata-kata ini seharian dan menyiapkan semuanya, tapi kau malah mentertawaiku!"

Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya dan menatap lekat wajah Yunho yang ditekuk.

"Ini bukan seperti dirimu yang biasanya"

"Aku tahu, makanya aku meminta Yoochun untuk membantuku menyiapkannya" katanya dengan nada kesal.

"Hei, kau marah padaku?"

"…"

Tak ada sahutan. Jaejoong pun meraih kedua tangan Yunho dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Tidak perlu menjadi sosok yang sempurna karena aku mencintai Jung Yunho yang seperti ini. Aku juga tidak perduli jika kau tidak bisa menjadi pria romantic seperti Yoochun, karena aku mencintaimu apa adanya" katanya lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu Yunnie-ah dan aku bersedia menjadi pendampingmu" katanya dengan senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Yunho segera menarik tubuh Jaejoong dan kini keduanya terjatuh ke hamparan kelopak bunga mawar dengan tubuh Jaejoong yang menimpa tubuh Yunho. Dengan erat Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. Berkali-kali ia merapalkan kata 'aku mencintaimu', membuat Jaejoong terkikik geli saat mendapati tingkah beruangnya yang membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta.

Malam ini Jung Yunho resmi melamar Jaejoong.

Tentu saja membuat kedua keluarga Jung dan Kim bersorak gembira. Bahkan pernikahan mereka akan diselenggarakan dua minggu lagi.

Kedua keluarga ini disibukkan dengan berbagai macam kegiatan. Dari mencetak kartu undangan, memesan gedung, pakaian pengantin dan sebagainya. Semua orang telihat antusias untuk pernikahan ini.

Mereka sudah lama menginginkan hal ini. Dan sekarang semuanya terwujud.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana keduanya akan mengikat janji suci dihadapan Tuhan. Terlihat pria cantik yang mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih gading yang menjuntai indah dengan pita besar di belakangnya. Gaun tanpa lengan itu terlihat pas di tubuh mungilnya. Ia mengenakan _wig_ sebahu dan penutup kepala transparan, menutupi wajah cantiknya.

Sosoknya benar-benar cantik. Seperti putri dalam dongeng.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia bisa melihat pria paruh baya yang memakai kacamata berjalan mendekatinya. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Ya"

Pria itu mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan menggenggam sebelah tangannya.

"Ayah" panggilnya dan mendapat gumaman dari pria paruh baya yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ayah'.

"Aku gugup sekali"

"Semuanya akan gugup saat menghadapi hal seperti ini. Ayah yakin calon suamimu juga mengalaminya"

"Apa Ayah juga seperti itu saat menikah?"

"Tentu saja. Bahkan aku berkali-kali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup" katanya saat mengingat pernikahannya.

"Sepertinya aku juga ingin ke kamar mandi" katanya kemudian.

"Tidak boleh! Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di depan pintu Gereja"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak perlu cemas. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" katanya menenangkan tak lupa _dimple smile_ menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Laki-laki itu membuang napasnya perlahan. Saat pintu terbuka terlihatlah para tamu undangan yang akan menjadi saksi pernikahannya. Dengan langkah perlahan, keduanya melangkah di atas karpet merah. Alunan music mengiringi langkahnya.

Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat pria tampan yang begitu dicintainya menunggu di depan altar. Tubuh tegapnya dibalut _tuxedo_ berwarna putih senada dengan gaun yang dikenakannya.

Saat tiba dihadapan Yunho, pria paruh baya itu menyerahkan tangan Jaejoong.

"Aku titip putraku. Bahagiakan dia" pesannya sebelum meninggalkan kedua mempelai dan berjalan ke bangku dimana terdapat istri cantiknya.

Dengan lembut Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, sedangkan tangan satunya menggenggam buket bunga _Lily_. Mendengarkan ucapan sang pastur dan mengulangi kata-kata sumpah sehidup semati.

Acara pun berakhir, kini keduanya resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Keduanya saling berhadapan. Yunho membuka penutup wajahnya. Memandangi wajah cantik Jaejoong. Dengan lembut mengusap permukaan kulit wajah Jaejoong. Perlahan ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong.

Mendaratkan ciuman hangat di atas bibir mungil Jaejoong. Menciumnya lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucapnya setelah melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

Wajah Jaejoong merona. Padahal ini bukan ciuman pertamanya, tapi rasanya malu sekali. Apalagi Yunho menciumnya di depan semua orang. Pria tampan itu tersenyum mendapati tingkah malu-malu Jaejoong.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan terdengar. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia. Hari ini adalah hari yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan.

.

.

.

Usai acara mereka menaiki mobil yang akan mengantar mereka ke Hotel tempat mereka menginap. Semua ini sudah dipersiapkan jauh-jauh hari. Dan mereka sama sekali tidak tahu. Kedua keluarga mereka benar-benar menyiapkannya, bahkan sampai tempat _honeymoon_ pun sudah mereka siapkan.

Kini Yunho dan Jaejoong berada di kamar Hotel yang terlihat begitu mewah. Kamar tersebut dilengkapi ranjang besar dengan kelopak bunga mawar di atasnya. Mereka bisa melihat pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari lewat kaca besar yang terdapat disana.

Jaejoong menatap kagum pemandangan tersebut. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan disana. Sepasang lengan kekar melingkari pingganggnya. Memeluknya erat.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Apa kau yang menyiapkan ini semua?"

"Hm, yah sedikit, karena semuanya hampir dikerjakan oleh ibuku" katanya.

Laki-laki itu memeluk erat tubuhnya. Kecupan-kecupan hangat ia berikan pada pria cantik yang berada dalam dekapannya. Sesekali memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil di bahunya. Membuat pria itu melenguh pelan.

Sentuhan bibir Yunho membuat persendiannya lemas. Ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho.

Setelah ini bisa dipastikan jika mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat keduanya menjeritkan nama pasangannya.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari mulai menyapa ke setiap sudut ruangan. Memberikan kehangatan di rumah mewah yang kini dihuni oleh keluarga kecil ini. Terlihat sosok cantik tengah mendekati ranjang bayi yang terdapat di ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna_baby blue._

Langkah kakinya dengan hati-hati mendekati ranjang tersebut. Bisa ia lihat sosok mungil sedang bergelung nyaman diselimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Bibir mungilnya sedikit terbuka. Pria itu tersenyum mendapati hal tersebut. Sepertinya kebiasaan sang ayah menurun pada bayi mungil tersebut.

Mulut terbuka saat tertidur. Benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan.

Dengan lembut ia mengusap kulit halusnya. Mengecup pipi gembilnya dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ia harus menyiapkan sarapan pagi sebelum jagoan kecilnya terbangun dan menangis.

.

.

Selang beberapa menit tak lama pintu kembali terbuka, namun bukan sosok cantik tadi melainkan sang kepala keluarga. Pria itu melangkah mendekati ranjang bayi dan melihat jagoan kecilnya. Tubuh mungilnya menggeliat saat merasakan usapan lembut di pipi gembilnya.

Perlahan kedua matanya mulai terbuka. Mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali dan menguap lebar.

"Kau masih mengantuk, ya?" tanya pria itu pada bayi laki-laki tersebut.

Seperti mengenal suaranya, bayi mungil itu membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi posisi terlentang. Kedua mata sipitnya menatap lekat pria itu. Seketika senyum manisnya menghiasi wajah bayi mungil yang berusia 10 bulan itu. Kedua tangannya ia rentangkan ke atas seolah mengatakan jika ia menginginkan pria itu menggendongnya.

Dengan hati-hati pria itu membawa tubuh mungilnya ke dalam dekapannya. Bayi laki-laki itu menggumamkan bahasa bayi dan mulai berceloteh.

Memukul wajahnya dan tertawa.

"Hei, apa itu sapaan pagi untuk ayahmu yang tampan ini, eum?" tanyanya dan hanya mendapatkan gumaman kecil.

Bayi mungil itu menusukkan jari-jari mungilnya ke pipi pria dewasa itu sembari berceloteh dengan bahasa bayinya. Mau tak mau pria itu tersenyum mendapati tingkah menggemaskan dari putranya.

Bayi mungil yang ia beri nama Jung Changmin. Jagoan kecilnya yang benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan seperti ibunya.

Wajahnya memiliki perpaduan antara dirinya juga Jaejoong. Benar-benar bayi mungil yang tampan.

Interaksi Ayah-Anak ini terhenti saat pintu kamar terbuka. Dan terlihatlah sosok cantik dengan pakaian santainya. Berjalan mendekat menghampiri kedua orang yang begitu disayanginya.

"Kupikir ia akan menangis" katanya setelah sampai didekat mereka.

Mengecup singkat bibir Yunho dan mengecup bibir mungil bayi laki-laki yang ada digendongannya.

Bayi mungil itu tertawa, "Mma…mma…mmam" celotehnya riang.

Kedua tangannya ia rentangkan. Mengerti akan hal itu, Jaejoong membawa tubuh gembulnya dan mengecup gemas pipi gembilnya. Membuat bayi mungil itu memekik riang.

"Sepertinya ia lebih menyukaimu daripada aku" kata Yunho tiba-tiba.

Laki-laki itu tertawa, "Apa kau sedang cemburu padaku karena uri Minnie lebih memilihku, eum?"

Yunho mengangkat kedua bahunya. Membuat Jaejoong mengulum senyum.

"Ppa…ppaa…cuuu…" celotehnya.

Keduanya tertawa. Mau tak mau bayi mungil tersebut ikut tertawa karena melihat kedua pria dewasa itu tertawa. Meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak tahu jika keduanya sedang mentertawakan tingkahnya yang benar-benar menggemaskan.

_Ting…Tong…_

Suara bel pintu menginterupsi keluarga kecil ini dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Pagi-pagi, siapa yang datang bertamu?" kata Yunho heran.

"Entahlah, sebaiknya kita lihat"

Keduanya pun meninggalkan kamar tersebut dan berjalan menuruni anak tangga menuju pintu depan. Yunho membuka pintu perlahan dan—

"Selamat pagi!"

Terlihatlah dua pria dewasa berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Siapa?" kata Jaejoong yang kini melangkah mendekat dan berdiri di belakang Yunho.

"Hyung!" pekik suara yang begitu dikenalnya.

"Junchan" katanya tak percaya saat mendapati pria imut yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya.

"Aku merindukanmu~" katanya dan mendorong tubuh Yunho. Masuk ke dalam rumah, kemudian memeluk Jaejoong.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa bertamu di waktu lain? Ini masih pagi dan kalian mengganggu suasana pagi ini" kata Yunho dengan nada kesal.

"Ck, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Kau tidak merindukan kami?"

Yunho memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Sejak dulu temannya ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Setelah menikah dengan Junsu, mereka malah menetap di Jepang dan sekarang keduanya malah muncul tiba-tiba di depan pintu rumahnya. Mengusik ketenangan di pagi hari.

"Untuk apa kalian datang kesini?"

"Tentu saja untuk menengok keponakan kami yang tampan" kata Junsu riang.

Saat ini ia tengah menggendong bayi laki-laki itu, sedangkan Jaejoong berada di dapur untuk membuatkan minuman.

"Dan kami ingin memberikan kabar bahagia pada kalian" kata Yoochun.

"Apa?"

"Kami akan kembali menetap disini dan tinggal di samping rumah kalian. Yah, ini seperti kunjungan tetangga baru"

"Kalian jauh-jauh datang kesini hanya untuk berkata seperti itu" kata Yunho tak percaya.

"Kenapa? Seharusnya kau senang karena kau bisa melihatku lagi"

"Aku lebih memilih tidak melihatmu Park"

"Kau kejam sekali. Seperti inikah sikapmu pada orang yang sudah berjasa membantumu menyiapkan makan malam romantic dan menyusun—"

"Ya! Kau mengungkitnya? Bukankah kau membantuku dengan sukarela?"

"Kau dulu yang mulai"

Beginilah jika kedua pria ini sudah bertemu membuat kedua pria cantik itu menghela napasnya panjang.

"Hm, sebenarnya bukan hanya itu saja. Kami ingin mengatakan hal lain" kata Junsu dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Apa itu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Hm, begini aku…"

"Junsu hamil dan ia ingin mengabarkan ini padamu, makanya kami memutuskan untuk pulang dan membeli rumah disamping rumah kalian" sela Yoochun.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya"

"Aku bahagia mendengarnya. Selamat, ya"

"Terima kasih hyung"

Yunho yang mendengarnya mengulum senyumnya dan meninju bahu pria disampingnya.

"Selamat, ya. Aku turut bahagia"

"Kau tidak ingin memelukku?"

"Tidak. Lebih baik aku memeluk istriku"

"Dasar! Kau benar-benar tidak berubah. Menyebalkan seperti biasa" cibir Yoochun.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Tentu saja si kecil Jung juga ikut tertawa. Walaupun ia tidak mengerti ucapan pria dewasa yang ada di ruangan ini.

Bahkan kedua tangan mungilnya ia tepuk beberapa kali membuat keempat pria dewasa ini menoleh dan mendapati tingkahnya yang sedang mengedipkan kedua matanya lucu.

"Sayang, kau lucu sekali~ aku jadi ingin menculikmu" respon Junsu saat melihat tingkah menggemaskan dari putra kecil pasangan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Mereka pun setuju dengan kata Junsu barusan. Bayi mungil itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Membuat mereka tak berhenti mengulum senyum.

Si kecil pun tersenyum. Dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyayangimu benar-benar sangat menyenangkan. Begitu pula yang dirasakan bayi laki-laki ini.

Kedua keluarga ini terlibat obrolan ringan. Saling berbagi cerita juga pengalaman sambil menikmati udara pagi yang menyejukkan.

Rasanya benar-benar bahagia. Dan kebahagiaan mereka akan semakin lengkap setelah kelahiran bayi mungil di keluarga Park.

.

.

**_The End_**


End file.
